Meat packing houses or slaughter houses utilize a variety of machinery to clean animal carcasses. Washing machines that spray pressurized jets of water onto animal carcasses are generally known within the industry. In packing houses for large animals, such as, for example, beef or pork facilities, washing devices have been used that include a number of spaced apart spray bars, each bar having a plurality of openings through which pressurized water is sprayed directly onto an animal carcass to remove debris, blood, and the like.
These systems may include two (2) or more spray assemblies spaced apart to form an alleyway. Carcasses, often hanging from shackles, are transported along the alleyway (e.g., via a rail system) between the rows of spray bars so that substantially all sides of the carcass are washed.
It is also common for the spray bars to be mounted on racks to form a sprayer wall assembly. Multiple spray bars are spaced apart and aligned such that the spray nozzles on each spray bar are generally oriented in the same direction, aimed generally inward of the alleyway. It should be understood that the orientation of the spray bars and spray wall assemblies can vary. Regardless of the spray wall orientation or composition, animal carcasses are transported between the spaced apart sprayer walls such that the sides of the carcass are sprayed.
Known spray devices include a water source that is connected to a water valve. The water valve or swivel body directs the water source through an impeller shaft into a water spray line. Pressurized water is then forced through spray nozzles or jets formed into each water line for application directly onto the animal carcass.